Cartas para você
by Penny Hale
Summary: Hinata continua escrevendo cartas para Naruto, apesar do loiro ter desaparecido há três anos.


CARTAS PARA VOCÊ

Ela continuava! Escrevia todas as semanas dos últimos três anos, ia até o mesmo endereço e passava a carta pelo vão da porta. Sabia que ele nunca leria aquela montanha de envelopes, mas era a maneira que ela encontrara para desabafar e se libertar da dor que sentia.

Há três anos, Naruto partira em missão e desaparecera. Logo quando os dois estavam se acertando e quando Hiashi parecia estar aceitando o relacionamento dos dois. A Hokage enviou o esquadrão ANBU para as buscas e, após um mês, Naruto foi dado como morto. O corpo nunca foi encontrado e fizeram um enterro simbólico para o loiro. Desde aquele dia, Hinata perdeu a alegria. O brilho que mantinha nos olhos perolados foi embora, assim como a gagueira e a timidez. Hyuuga Hinata se tornou uma jovem fechada para as emoções e esquiva. Evitava a presença dos amigos e quando estes insistiam em vê-la, a jovem apenas escutava, sem esboçar qualquer reação às novidades. Naquela manhã, escrevia mais uma carta, contando as novidades que Ino fizera questão de lhe contar, sem se importar com a apatia da morena.

"_Querido Naruto,_

_Hoje faz três anos e doze dias que você desapareceu. Sinto sua falta como se ainda fosse o primeiro dia!_

_Ino veio ao clã me contar sobre as novidades da vila, ignorando completamente o fato de que nada disso tem importância para mim. Eu sei, estou parecendo o Sasuke, mas agora entendo porque ele se fechou para as emoções. Poderíamos ser ótimos companheiros de amargura e saudade, mas ambos estão fechados para essas conversas afetivas. Pois bem, Ino me disse que Sakura e o teme estão juntos agora. Já não era sem tempo, não é mesmo? Temari e Shikamaru se encontram com freqüencia e a própria Ino está de mudança para Suna. Parece que Gaara a pediu em casamento, ou algo do gênero, e ela está dando pulos de alegria por toda a vila. _

_Às vezes eu a olho e me lembro de você. A alegria que ela possui parece muito coma sua, mas não é a mesma coisa, claro! Me alivia um pouco saber que as pessoas ainda conseguem seguir a vida sem você. Eu, certamente, estou tentando. Papai reconheceu que eu melhorei bastante e estou quase apta a assumir a liderança do clã. Acho que o seu sumiço me impulsionou a treinar mais e mais. _

_Espero que não se esqueça de mim, onde quer que esteja! Porque eu jamais irei te esquecer!_

_Com amor, Hinata."_

A Hyuuga fechou a carta em um envelope e caminhou até o apartamento do loiro, sem pressa. Naruto não tinha nenhum lugar para ir e não retornaria de onde estava.

OoOoOo

Naruto se encontrava na sala da Hokage, rodeado pelos amigos e por uma Tsunade em prantos. O que ele mais queria era sair daquele lugar e procurar Hinata.

-Já expliquei tudo, vovó! Os ANBU desfizeram o jutsu de memória e eu fui retirado do calabouço onde estava! Agora eu posso ir? Preciso procurar alguém.

-A Hinata pode esperar, dobe. Sua saúde precisa ser avaliada!-disse Sasuke.

-Eu estou ótimo. To vivo, 'tebbayo!-ele disse sorrindo.-Só preciso de um banho e de um cochilo rápido e to novo!

Naruto saiu da sala, doente de vontade de ir para casa. Foi o mais rápido que pôde, mas diminuiu a velocidade ao ver uma figura bastante conhecida indo na mesma direção que ele. Se escondeu em uma árvore e observou Hinata se abaixar de frente para a porta de sua casa e pôr algo lá dentro. Esperou a moça ir embora e entrou em casa.

O apartamento continuava do mesmo jeito, apenas com uma grossa camada de poeira sobre os móveis. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Naruto foram os envelopes. Em todos ele reconheceu a caligrafia de Hinata na assinatura. Então fora isso? Durante toda a sua ausência, ela lhe escrevera?

O loiro entrou e fechou a porta. Resolveu fzer uma faxina na casa e tomar um banho antes de começara ler todas as cartas da Hyuuga.

OoOoOo

A noite caiu sobre a Vila da Folha e Hinata estava deitada na cama, encarando seu reflexo no espelho. Sentia algo estranho desde o começo do dia, como se tivesse perdido algo e tivesse se esquecido de procurar. Virou o corpo na direção da janela e viu um sapo no chão. Hinata encarou o animal e achou estranho. Desde o sumiço de Naruto não recebia visitas de sapos! Levantou-se e foi até o animal. Quando estava a menos de dois passos do anfíbio, uma cortina de fumaça encobriu a visão de Hinata e Naruto apareceu diante dela.

O loiro ficou observando a morena estática, com a boca entreaberta, buscando as palavras corretas em meio a confusão. Então, sem mais nem menos, ela ruborizou e desmaiou. Só não foi ao chão porque Naruto correu até ela, amparando-a da queda. Levou a moça até a cama e esperou que ela acordasse. Tinham muito o que conversar!

OoOoOo

Hinata abriu os olhos lentamente. Teve um sonho muito esquisito! Sonhara que Naruto estava vivo e aparecera em seu quarto. Tentou se sentar sobre a cama, mas esbarrou em alguma coisa. Se virou para olhar o que era e deu de cara com um Naruto sorridente. Piscou umas cinquenta vezes e se aproximou de Naruto, tentando achar algum indício de que estava tendo visões. O suposto Naruto alargou o sorriso.

-Oi, Hina-chan!

-N-n-n-n-a-ru-ru-t-to?-ela disse, sentindo a antiga Hinata acordar dentro de si.-N-nã-ão é p-p-possí-v-v-vel!

-Por que não?-ele perguntou, sorrindo ainda mais.-Eu estou vivo, Hina-chan! Me dá um abraço, datebbayo!

Hinata ficou imóvel, então Naruto foi até ela e a abraçou com toda a força que tinha. Hinata então percebeu que não era uma visão. Naruto, seu Naruto, estava ali e bem vivo!

-N-naruto-kun, onde você est-t-eve todo esse tempo?

Naruto explicou a história que contara a Hokage, sobre ter virado prisioneiro e ter a memória apagada. Hinata escutou tudo atentamente, observando o sorriso ofuscante, o brilho dos olhos azuis e a alegria contagiante que só Naruto possuía. O mundo voltaria a ser alegre para ela!

-Hina-chan, posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro, Naruto-kun, quantas quiser!-ela respondeu, se sentindo mais a vontade depois do susto.

-Porque você me escreveu durante todo esse tempo?

Naruto estava curioso para saber os motios da Hyuuga. As cartas de Hinata contavam sobre sua rotina e a da Vila, além de conter desabafos e expressar a saudade e a dor da jovem. Naruto sentia muita falta de Hinata, mas precisava saber exatamente o que significava para ela.

-Ah, Naruto-kun...-ela começou.

-É muito importante para mim, Hina-chan.-Naruto segurou sua mão. Hinata o encarou e viu o pedido mudo nos olhos dele.

-Eu ainda queria ter uma ligação com você, Naruto-kun.-ela disse, de cabeça baixa.-Nunca encontraram o seu corpo, então eu preferia acreditar que, de onde você estivesse, saberia que eu estava escrevendo e sentia sua falta. Você é muito importante para mim, Naruto-kun!

O loiro sentiu o coração aquecer. Como sentira falta dela! Sentia falta dos abraços, das conversas, dos carinhos, dos beijos, das promessas que fizeram um ao outro.

-Também senti sua falta, Hina-chan!-ele disse, se aproximando.-Muita mesmo!

Naruto encostou os lábios nos de Hinata e tudo desmoronou. A Hinata sem expressão permitiu que a antiga Hinata voltasse à vida. Ela o abraçou e permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse. Naruto era o único que a faria feliz, agora ela tinha certeza! Se separaram quando o ar faltou e Naruto se sentou na cama, colocando Hinata entre suas pernas, abraçando-a por trás.

-Eu li todas as cartas antes de vir para cá!-ele disse. Hinata sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na mão.-Me promete uma coisa?

-Claro! Se isso fizer com que você nunca mais desapareça...-ela disse.

-Nunca mais vou desaparecer nem te deixar sozinha!-ele disse, lhe dando um beijo nos cabeos perfumados.-Mas nunca mais, nunca mesmo, fique igual ao teme. Eu prefiro você assim, minha doce Hina-chan!

Hinata riu e se aconchegou nos braços do amado.

-Prometo sim, Naruto-kun!

Tudo ficaria bem agora que ele estava ao seu lado. Isso já era o bastante para sua felicidade!

**Me digam o que acharam nas reviews! Beijos. ;)**


End file.
